Ton Link trols pepole
by Zeldafanxx
Summary: Ton Link was in fitted 2 Smosh Bras again and planes 2 trol peopl. John him in his troling vengers!


Chapper one: Internatinal Smush Day adn Ton Link's new plane 2 trol

 **Im guna make the Zeldank characters talk becuz its impotent for this typo storey.**

Ton Lick was in his hose preying vidja games with his fried Link and they were playing Legund of Zeldank Weed Wanker was when suddenly sumone noke on the door.

"cuming." Ton Link sed and he open the dore. It was he postmen from an otter island in Wand Wanker and he delibur a latter it had a Smosh Bras stamp on it and he opened it and read it.

"deer lick and Tan Link you are invited 2 an otter Supper. Smash Broas gam and Falda 2. Good fuck!– Mashpotato Samurai"

"o kool we getted 2 be in a new Smosh Bros game Pink!" Ton Pink shatted 2 Pink.

"thats god news lets go 2 Smoshville!" Lonk sed and they both venture 2 Smashville with Zeldank and Gangnamdorf go alloy cuz he hat them.

In a 70 minuets they reached Samshville and meat the otter smoshers. Link Cartoon meat with Mess and Luck ass sans they were little kids and they hang each other cuz their a grup o' frieds who lick 2 trol teh fitters 2 butt not as much as he.

"Hi Nas." Ton Link sed as he grated Ness and Luck ass.

"O hi Tan Lenk." The 2 otter boys grated.

Toon Dink smiled as he thoght of a noo plane 2 trol peopl. He thoght of Math who had tiara and licked no LUVED it and he decision 2 steel it.

"Hey lets start teh day with troling Marp!" Toon Lnik shatted.

"Y dont we just trol ur big brudder Lonk?" Lucky aksed.

"Next tim ok and aslo no hes not my brudder ." Ton Loc sed anoyed that they call Lenk his bug brudder becuz every fitter dose except for Zalda and Ganondoff even tho he a bit of jelous of teh protractor of Hirole of Toilet Princess cuz he can atack lot of grills and Falda but he dunno that he dose that uncorteously and Zal

"I think we should trol them latter at launch when we get our rome." Nanas sed.

"Ohkay its satted." Ton Link sed and they supperate. Mustard Han and Crapy Hans farted up 2 teh microfone and cleared his trout.

"SCIENCE!" Mustard Ham shatted 2 the mic and everyon becum quit.

"Welcoem fitters old and noo back 2 Smosh Manshon! Here are you're rome kees! Aslo from tomorrow on there wil be yuga klasses at the mourning by Wii Fat Trainer" Mapper Hans sed and he use magicks 2 mad the kees appear 2 fitters hans.

Tan Dink went to his rome and drew planes of his troling Math. Then at lunchtim he shat with Luck and Ness. Math was shatting on teh otter side luking at his miror becuz he charisma and he touche his tiara. Teh tree kids goggled at exitmen1.

"Hey watcha dong Math?" Icke aksed his fried Math.

"Uh nothin' just tanking about my roling of Al Tea." The bloo princes sed.

Ton Lick saw a change and quackly dashed 2 Math and steel his tiara and run back 2 Ness and Luke. Butt Mart noticed that his pressure tara was gonner. He crappily tuned 2 Nas and Lucius and Tan Lonk and glare with fames in his eyes.

"ME WANT MISTER TIARA." He shatted crappily and drew his sord 2 kill our hiros. Oh naw!1

"Math what r u dong!?" Like shatted and try 2 stap meth from kill teh trol mustard Ton Lick with his buff amy butt Mart bich slap it away with his ham and cum 2 Tan Link. Ton Lonk necar knew that Marp luffed his tara that MUCHE so he petty him and give it beck UNLICK A CERTAIN FAMOUSE NINTENDO CHARACTER WHO NO PITY!11

"Ok guys thats it for troling today im satsfied." Ton Lonk and Luck ass and Nas ran 2 their own rome. He found out that Link was his rome mate and becum board because he was already his rome mate in smush bros broil but he knew and annoy that Mastur Handjob did that cuz he aslo thought that his fried was his big budder.

"O hai Pink." Ton Loc sed and he sea that the protractor of Hirole was there ridding a big gurin book titled "Hirole Hysteria" . He saw that book before and he curios of it so he decision 2 trol Lenk by "barrowing" the book 2morrow.

"Hell Ton Link." Lnik grated.

"Y r u ridding such a boaring book?" Ton Lnik aksed giggling mentally. This is finale his chance 2 trol him!

"Its NUT boring and I have 2 or elsa Bo the fat ugly major wil make me kill." Lonk sed.

Ton Link luke at the page he is ridding where it say Macarena of Tim and there Macaroni of Tim Link who was TP-Lenks great grandfatter.

"lol ur great grandfatter luke like Donald Tramp." Ton Link goggled.

"You belong 2 a mentle hospital." Lenk sed back.

"You belong in my anus.1" Ton Link shatted and goggled liek crapy.

"..." Lank didnt say anything cuz he know how 2 dial with mature nut kids.

Ton Lonk know he nut really sukses in troiling teh older hiro but he know he will son.

2 be continent...


End file.
